Display devices are used for displaying images, different images generally have different depth of field. Exemplarily, when images include background and content, images with blur background and clear object have small depth of field, images with clear background and clear object have large depth of field, besides, there are some images between large and small depth of field.
Currently, flat panel displays and curved displays are used commonly; the display effect of the flat panel display is poor, when displaying images with different depth of field. The curved surface picture which displayed by the curved display is fixed, it has a better display effect only for images with specific depth of field.
The inventor found that the traditional display device can not adapt well to the images with different depth of field, so observer's visual experience is poor.